This invention relates generally to packet networks and more particularly to a system for adapting packet payload size to the amount of network congestion.
A data stream is transmitted over a packet network by first formatting the data stream into multiple discrete packets. For example, in Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) applications, a digitized audio stream is quantized into packets that are placed onto a packet network and routed to a packet telephony receiver. The receiver converts the packets back into a continuous digital audio stream that resembles the input audio stream. A codec (a compression/ decompression algorithm) is used to reduce the communication bandwidth required for transmitting the audio packets over the network.
A large amount of network bandwidth is required for overhead when a data steam is converted and transmitted as packets. For example, in Realtime Transport Protocol (RTP)-encapsulated VoIP, a very common codec technique packetizes two 10 millisecond (ms) frames of speech into one audio packet. For a 8 kilobit per second (Kbit/s) coder, the 20 milliseconds of speech uses 20 bytes of the audio packet. There are an additional 40 bytes of the audio packet used for overhead, 20 bytes for an IP header, 8 bytes for an UDP header, and 12 bytes for a RTP header. The overhead to payload ratio is then 2 to 1, with two bytes of packet header for every one byte of audio packet payload.
When the packet network is congested, it is important to use network bandwidth efficiently. When there is too much congestion, a network processing node may drop some of the transmitted packets. Depending upon the speech encoding algorithm used in the audio encoder, the sound quality of the audio signal degenerates rapidly as more packets are discarded. The large overhead required for transmitting a data stream over the packet network substantially increases this network congestion causing more packets to be delayed or even dropped, in turn, reducing the quality of data transmitted over the packet network.
Accordingly, a need remains for a system that uses network bandwidth more effectively to improve transmission quality of data streams in a packet network.
The size of packet payloads are dynamically adapted to the amount of congestion in a packet network. More data is put in packet payloads when more congestion exists in the packet network. When network congestion is high, less network bandwidth is available for transmitting packets. Accordingly, the packets are transmitted with larger payloads. When there is little or no network congestion smaller packet payloads are transmitted. The additional overhead created in transmitting smaller packets is acceptable when there is little or no network congestion because the network has excess bandwidth. When the network is congested, this excess bandwidth no longer exists. Thus, more payload is loaded into each packet to reduce the overhead to payload ratio and, in turn, reduce bandwidth consumption. Thus, the packet payloads are dynamically adjusted to use network resources more effectively. Some users may be willing to trade off the delay inherent in packing more frames into a packet for increased efficiency.
Data is transmitted over the packet network by first encoding a data stream into encoded data. The encoded data is converted by a packetizer into packets having a packet header and a packet payload. The packetizer transmits the packets over the packet network to a receiving endpoint while monitoring congestion in the packet network.
In one embodiment of the invention, the data stream is an audio or video data stream generated by a telephone. The packetizer packetizes the encoded audio data into audio packets having a header and an audio payload. The size of the audio payload is increased by packing more audio frames into each audio packet. The size of audio payloads is then decreased when the packet network is no longer congested. Congestion is detected by measuring end-to-end delay between a transmitting gateway and a receiving gateway using an existing protocol such as RTCP.